gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Captain Scarlet
For the 1960s series, see Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons. Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet, also known as New Captain Scarlet, was announced officially by Gerry Anderson Productions and Trimedia Entertainment in January 2004. It would be created using Hypermarionation (CGI and motion capture), superseding the Supermarionation puppets and methods used in the previous series. It had a budget of £25 million for twenty-six episodes to be packed full of breath taking action, high-tech gadgets, streamlined ultramodern craft and vehicles to match. The non stop excitement flowed and in February 2005 the new adventures were unleashed to screen on the CITV children's game show Ministry of Mayhem (MOM). The series did not achieve broadcast in North America, however. The series updated a number of aspects from the original series: There were now female Captains; Lt. Green was also now female. There was also greater racial diversity among the characters. The all-female Angels team remained, however in one episode a male pilot is shown about to try out for the squad. The Mysterons were also considerably fleshed out as both a species and as a culture, and the character of Captain Black was also given more depth. For the most part (save for individuals that changed gender or ethnicity) the character models remained based closely upon those of the original series. Plot In the year 2068, where Earth's peace is maintained by the elite Spectrum organisation from a base 60,000 feet (18,288 metres) above the surface. Spectrum is manned only by the most exceptional of the military services; led by Colonel White and defended by highly skilled pilots in Falcon Interceptor jet fighters. A mission to mars to investigate mysterious signals that are emanating from the surface where an ill-fated crew arrives on the surface only to find themselves in most unusual and bewildering circunstances. The Mysteron city appears before them and it scans the crew of the vehicle; Captain Black, mistaking the investigative probe for an attack, retaliates by unleashing missiles, and razing the city to the ground. The Mysterons have the power of retrometabolism, immediately recreate the city, and retaliating in the process. Black and Scarlet are killed and retromeabolised and henceforth, the Mysterons have them under their control. Spectrum is on alert and at full stretch to combat the vengeful Mysterons, Captain Scarlet by good fortune, is released from their mind control and is now Earth's unquestionable supreme agent, having retained his indestructible qualities. The Mysterons, in vengeance, take control of influential people, machines and inanimate objects. Captain Black being one of the first, becomes their lead agent on Earth. The Mysterons pledge to exact their menacing revenge and a "war of nerves" ensues! Regular Voice Cast * Captain Scarlet - Wayne Forester * Captain Blue - Robbie Stevens * Destiny Angel -Emma Tate * Colonel White - Mike Hayley * Lieutenant Green - Jules de Jongh * Captain Black - Nigel Plaskitt * Dr. Gold - Nigel Plaskitt * Captain Ochre - Julia Brahms * Captain Grey - Robbie Stevens * Captain Magenta - Jeremy Hitchen * Captain Orange - N/A * Captain Brown - N/A * Captain Indigo - N/A * Lieutenant Silver - Emma Tate * Harmony Angel - Jules de Jongh * Melody Angel - Heather Tobias * Symphony Angel - Jules de Jongh * Rhapsody Angel - Julia Brahms * Unseen Mysterons - Mike Hayley Episodes (Production Order) Season One # Instrument of Destruction - Part 1 # Instrument of Destruction - Part 2 # Rain of Terror # Mercury Falling # The Homecoming # Chiller # Rat Trap # Swarm # Circles of Doom # Trap for a Rhino # The Achilles Messenger # Skin Deep # Heist Season Two # Virus # Contact # Enigma # Best of Enemies # Proteus # Syrtis Major # Fallen Angels # Storm at the End of the World # Duel # Shape Shifter # Touch of the Reaper # Grey Skulls # Dominion (Broadcast Order) Season One # Instrument of Destruction - Part 1 # Instrument of Destruction - Part 2 # Swarm # Rat Trap # The Homecoming # Mercury Falling # Circles of Doom # Rain of Terror # Skin Deep # Chiller # Trap for a Rhino # Heist # The Achilles Messenger Season Two # Touch of the Reaper # Virus # Enigma # Best of Enemies # Contact # Proteus # Syrtis Major # Fallen Angels # Storm at the End of the World # Duel # Shape Shifter # Dominion # Grey Skulls Category:New Captain Scarlet Category:Gerry Anderson Shows Category:Television Series Category:Hypermarionation Television Series